


Just a Dream?

by cbris_writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbris_writes/pseuds/cbris_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca attempts to relieve herself after a particularly explicit dream and is interrupted by Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Dream?

_Chloe’s tongue dipped expertly into her wet folds, nipping and sucking gently as Beca moaned with pleasure. She slipped one finger in slowly, curling it slightly in a beckoning motion inside the younger woman. Chloe knew just how to make the girl come undone, her pace quickening as she pumped in and out of Beca with a delicate force. The brunette could feel how close she was, her walls tightening around Chloe as she—_

Beca woke with a start, her breath shallow and erratic with a rapid heartbeat to match it.She groaned when she looked next to her, disappointed by reality as she watched Chloe sleep peacefully next to her. Of course she was dreaming, an orgasm like the one she’d _almost_ had before unexpectedly waking up had been too good to be true. Her body felt like it was on fire, a burning desire sitting deep in her core. She looked again at Chloe, debating whether she should wake her girlfriend for some midnight assistance or simply take care of it herself. But the redhead looked far too serene as she slept, and Beca felt guilty even considering waking the exhausted med student.

Pulling off her shirt and turning on her back, she moved her hands down her chest stopping long enough to tweak her nipples enough to turn them into hardened nubs. The foreplay was unnecessary, her dream having left her worked up enough to get straight to business. She slipped her hand underneath the waistband of her pajama shorts, stifling a moan as she felt just how wet she was. Wasting no time, she plunged her index into her cunt, her thumb rubbing her clit in the same rhythm. She bit down furiously on her lip, struggling to contain the moans that threatened to spill from her lips.

Chloe stirred lightly, her movement going unnoticed by Beca as the younger woman pumped faster into herself, adding another digit unceremoniously as the pace quickened. Any regards she had for the redhead went out the window as she arched her back, her hips bucking into her hand as her orgasm began to build.

“Beca, what are you doing?” Chloe’s voice was quiet and groggy. Beca froze, her fingers still deep in herself. Before she had a chance to formulate a response, the older woman rolled over and swiftly straddled Beca’s hips, pulling the brunette’s fingers out of herself and up to her lips as she sucked them dry.

“This is my job,” Chloe commanded hoarsely before pressing her lips firmly against Beca’s. Her kisses were fervent and hungry, her tongue quickly slipping into the younger woman’s mouth as Beca moaned with pleasure. She moved her mouth to the brunette’s neck, latching her lips to her pulse point and sucking hard as Beca raked her fingers down the taller woman’s back. Chloe groaned in pain and delight, biting Beca’s neck with desperation. Her hands moved to the deejay’s chest, rolling her already hardened nipples through her fingers before taking one in her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the taut nub, her teeth tugging gently at the pink flesh as Beca moaned loudly in response. The younger girl pulled Chloe’s face up to her own, a pleading look etched across her face.

“Fuck me. Please.” Needing no further instruction, Chloe tugged Beca’s shorts and panties down her legs and positioned herself in the space between them. She smirked at how wet Beca was, blowing softly against the younger woman’s sex as she ran her fingers up the insides of her thighs. Beca whimpered in anticipation, her knuckles white from gripping the sheets tightly in her fists. Chloe ran her tongue over Beca’s clit, alternating between licking and sucking as the shorter woman’s hips bucked into her mouth. Using her hands to pin Beca down, Chloe nibbled at the bundle of nerves causing Beca to writhe underneath her.

“God, Chloe!” Beca cried out, her moans moving to a higher octave as pleasure began to build inside of her. Chloe dipped her tongue into her girlfriend’s now soaking pussy, indulging in the sweet taste of her juices as she pushed in and out of her with expertise. She could feel Beca’s walls clenching around her with each movement, her hips rocking against her with each thrust. Chloe plunged two fingers into Beca, her mouth moving back to her clit as she fell into a steady rhythm. Beca’s hands twisted into Chloe’s flaming red locks, pulling gently as a slew of curse words fell from her lips. Her orgasm hit her like a wave, her toes curling and her back arching as release rippled through her like electricity. Chloe slowed her pace as she helped Beca ride out her orgasm, her mouth wrapping around her fingers as she withdrew them from the shorter woman.

“You always taste amazing,” she whispered as she moved back up next to Beca, draping one arm lazily around her waist. Beca kissed her exposed shoulder, the older woman’s tank top doing nothing to cover her toned arms.

“You’re the best,” she mumbled, lacing her fingers with Chloe’s as she kissed her lightly, the taste of herself still lingering on the redhead’s lips. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, babe,” Chloe whispered back, her eyes already beginning to drift shut as she pulled Beca’s body against her own.

_Nothing could be more perfect than this moment,_ Beca thought to herself before slipping into a deep and peaceful slumber.


End file.
